


Snuggle Struggles

by Ethereal_Eternity



Series: Gabriel Drabbles/Oneshots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gabe loves cuddles, Gabriel (Supernatural) is a Little Shit, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel Loves Cuddles, Needy Gabriel, Who the fuck doesn't love Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Eternity/pseuds/Ethereal_Eternity
Summary: Reader needs to shave her legs.Gabriel, waiting in bed for his goodnight cuddles, is having none of that.Basically soft fluffy drabble written at almost 1:00 AM.





	Snuggle Struggles

_Damn it._

"Baaaaaaaaaaabe?" A whiny voice is muffled through the wood.

_My Razor is in the Ensuite, but if I go in there, I'm being glomped…_

You Pace in front of the Bedroom Door, much to the dismay of a needy Gabriel on the other side. "Yeah, Just a Minute!" After a few minutes, there's clearly only one option: 

**_Run._ **

Unfortunately, As soon as you take a few speedy steps inside, Arms are wrapped around your waist and Gabriel Buries his face... In your chest. "Gabe, let go of me!"

"No, you'll run again." His Voice is muffled again, this time by your cleavage.

"I gotta shave!"

"No you don't, you gotta cuddle me." He Whimpers into your houserobe and bats his eyes.

"I'll only be a few minutes, Gabey Baby." You Awkwardly pet his hair, feeling a blush creep up your neck from having his face between your.... yeah, you should've worn a shirt.

"But then I'll be coooold." He raises his face and pouts, Trying to Puppy-Eyes his way into more Snuggle time. 

"You're an Archangel, you don't feel cold." You remind him, Poking his nose and slipping out of his arms, Running to the bathroom and flipping on the shower.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!" You hear faintly over the sounds of water and your own breathing. He can wait, Right now you need to shave.

**{Five Minutes Later}**

As you step out of the shower, you hear some faint whining.  _Great, he's throwing a Tantrum._ You slip on a pair of panties and one of Gabe's shirts before exiting the bathroom, stepping over to the bed where there's a suspiciously Gabriel-sized lump in the covers, sniffling and whimpering.

"Aw, Babe, don't cry, I'm here for cuddle time."

"CUDDLES!" He bursts out of the blankets with a huge grin on his face, Grabbing you and dragging you under the comforter. He buries his nose in your hair this time (Thankfully, Your Shirt Happened) and Takes a deep inhale.

"Are you... Smelling me?" You try to turn your head to face him but he refuses to budge.

"Well Now you've just made it sound weird." He grouses, and you can just  _Hear_ The frowny pout on his cute little face.

"You Mean sniffing me wasn't weird already?"

"Shut up and cuddle me."

So you do.


End file.
